sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My dreamcatcher
= W skrócie = = Powieść = Główną bohaterką jest Vivianna. Mieszka ona ze swoim bratem Christianem w USA a dokładnie w Nowym Orleanie. Wydaje się zwyczajną nastolatką lecz ukrywa pewien sekret. Jej zadaniem jest zdobycie jak najwięcej informacji o szkole Słodki Amoris. Lecz musi przestrzegać jednej zasad ZERO MIŁOŚCI!. Właśnie stałam przed lotniskiem czekając na mój lot. Chris stał obok mnie, a obok jego nogi latała Łajka. - Czy mogę dać twojego konia innym? -Co? Aaa.. tak mogą na nim jeździć inni – Boże on to umie formułować zdanie. - No to dobrze. Ile tam będziesz? – zapytał zmartwiony. - Hymm, trudno powiedzieć z pół roku -Co? … - nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż odezwał się głos: - Pasażerowie lotu 188 do Paryża proszeni do bramki numer 5 - Muszę już iść. Zajmij się wszystkimi. Poleciałam do bramki i już po chwili zajełam swoje miejsce. No właśnie opowiem wam coś o sobię. Na imię mam Vivianna Kierra. Mam 167 cm wzrostu, 17 lat. Moją pasją/ hobby jest jazda konna, malarstwo i gry. Mieszkam z bratem Christianem w USA. Mieszkamy raczej w spokojnej cześci miasta, mamy stajnie i uczymy jeździć konno. Co do mojego wyglądu mam duże szare oczy, blond falowane włosy za ramiona i złote piegi. Wiem to dość dziwne. Do tego cere prawie polceranową, mimo gorącego klimatu. Z charakteru jestem dość zwariowana i uwielbiam wygłupiać się z przyjaciółmi. Jeśli chodzi o moją szkołe, to nie jest ona do końca „zwyczajna”. Mamy zadania (misje), które polegają na dowiedzeniu się jak najwiecej o jakiejś szkole, jej uczniach itp. Ja właśnie taką dostałam. Od teraz będę uczennicą Słodkiego Amorisa w Paryżu. Moje alter ego na tą misje nazywa się Sofie Bayley. Skromna, spokojna, interesująca się muzyką i modą dziewczyna. (czyli przeciwieństwo mnię) Z wyglądu zielonooka dziweczyna z prostymi jak drut różowymi włosami. Jeśli chodzi o mojego brata Christiana. Z wyglądu czarnowłosy z zielonymi oczami. Ma 22 lata, Pracuje u nas w stajni jako instruktori dyrektor. No i to chyba na tyle. - Dotarłyśmy do Paryża. Proszę o opuszczenie pokładu. Dziękujemy!- dzwięk wydobył się z głośnika. Wysiadłam z samolotu, zabrałam bagaż i ruszyłam w kierunku mojego nowego domu. Gdy dotarłam pod moje nowe miejsce zamieszkania, zaniemówiłąm. Mieściło się ono niedaleko parku. Był to mały domek jednorodzinny , biały z zewnącz. Z tyłu mały ogródek. Weszłam do środka, nie patrząc nawet na wystrój wnętrza odnalazłam sypialnie i od razu padłam zmęczona. Jutro zajme się innymi sprawami. Obudziłam się około godziny dwunastej. Wstałam i podeszłam do walizki, wzięłam pierwsze ubrania o wierzchu i chwyciłam kosmetyczkę. Muszę się rozpakować i pójść na zakupy. Z tą myślą ruszyłam do łazienki. Po 5 minutach byłam już gotowa. Miałam na sobie białą bluzkę z koronką na ramionach, do tego wzięłam pudrową rozkloszowaną spódniczkę, na to zarzuciłam sweterek, i nałożyłam białe sandałki. Wyszłam z domu. Było dziś dość ciepło dwadzieścia stopni lecz wiał wiatr. Włosy wpadały mi na twarz ograniczając widoczność, lecz w końcu dotarłam do miasta. Udałam się na początku do sklepu meblowego i kupiłam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, gdyż ze sobą nic nie zabrałam. Następnie poszłam do sklepu spożywczego. Gdy miałam już wracać, spostrzegłam sklep a w nim łapacz snów. Weszłam i kupiłam sobie jeden i jeszcze inne ozdoby do mieszkania. Mam w sumie takich trzy. Pierwszy od brata, drugi od Iana( później wam o nim opowiem), a trzeci od rodziców. Rodziców nie widziałam od trzech lat. Są oni podróżnikami, wiec rzadko wracają do domu. Moja mama nazywa się Yvonne ma 30 lat. Za to mój tata ma na imię Matthev i ma 34 lata. Dostałam od nich łapacz snów na moje piętnaste urodziny, gdy musieli wyjechać w podróż. Do teraz nie wrócili. Nagle coś na mnie wpadło, straciłam grunt pod nogami i upadłam na ziemie. - Oj. Przepraszam. Przed moimi oczami pojawiła się dłoń. Chwyciłam się jej wstając, po chwili moim oczom ukazali się. Dwóch chłopaków jeden z niebieskimi włosami jak u smerfa, a drugi czarnowłosy. Byli podobni do siebie, czyżby bracia. - Nic się nie stało – uśmiechnęłam się do nich. -Mam na imię Alexy, a to mój brat Armin – wskazał na chłopaka. - Umiem mówić za siebie Alexy – oburzył się czarnowłosy. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. - Cześć mam na imię Sofie, mieszkam tu nie daleko. - Nigdy ciebie nie widziałem – zdziwił się Alexy. - Dopiero się przeprowadziłam. - To tłumaczy te wszystkie torby – zaśmiał się Armin. - Do jakiej szkoły idziesz?- ożywił się niebiesko włosy. - Do Słodkiego Amorisa, czy jakoś tak?. - My też tam chodzimy – ucieszyli się bliźniaki. - Przynajmniej będę kogoś znała. Bracia pomogli mi zanieść te wszystkie rzeczy do domu, po drodze miałam z nich niezły ubaw. Dowiedziałam się że Alexy uwielbia zakupy i modę (co pasuje do mojego alter ego) i jest homo. Za to Armin uwielbia grać w gry i nie lubi wychodzić na dwór, a w szczególności nienawidzi być odłączonym od Internetu. (nie dziwie się, sama taka jestem na prawdę). Pożegnałam się z nimi, i weszłam do środka. Teraz miałam zaś żeby się rozglądnąć po mieszkaniu. Przeszłam przez korytarz, który był kremowy, na ścianach wisiały wieszaki na rzeczy obok trzy półki i wielka szafa z lustrem. Zabrałam kupione przedmioty i weszłam do salonu . w kącie pokoju stały dwie sofy w kolorze beżowym mały dość oryginalny stolik oraz regał na książki, dalej stał drewniany stół a z boku wisiała plazma. No musze przyznać nieźle. Zaczęłam wyciągać rzeczy na miejsce, położyłam poduszki i koc na sofie. Na stoliku postawiłam wazon z świeżymi kwiatkami, (ta wstąpiłam do kwiaciarni) No to na tyle, ruszyłam do kuchni. Wow, biała z drewnianymi elementami. Zaczęłam układać produkty spożywcze do szuflad i lodówki, oraz inne rzeczy potrzebne do tego pomieszczenia. Weszłam po schodach na górę, otworzyłam drzwi do łazienki. Okazała się również w podobnym wystroju co kuchnia, położyłam ręczniki, kosmetyki i inne tego typu drobiazgi. W końcu dotarłam do mojej sypialni. Ta.. nie widziałam jej choć tu spałam. Na ścianie widniały namalowane gałęzie drzew, wielkie białe łóżko, fotel, biurko i toaletka, oraz dwie szafy. Na podłodze leżał biały dywanik. Zaczęłam zakładać pościel, poduszki, kosmetyki i inne drobiazgi na swoje miejsca. Sięgnęłam do walizki podjęcia i łapacze snów. Powiesiłam je koło łóżka na karniszu, zdjęcia oprawiłam w zakupione wcześniej ramki i powiesiłam na ścianach. Na parapecie położyłam wazon z liliami, świeczkę o zapachu szarlotki (mój ulubiony zapach). Poszłam jeszcze szybko poukładać ubrania do garderoby. Poszłam się ogarnąć do łazienki, ubrałam moja piżamę ,która składała się z szarej szerokiej koszuli z białym królikiem i białych spodenek. Zmęczona położyłam się do łóżka, zaczęłam rozmyślać o szkole i trochę się zestresowałam. Alexy: Nie stresuj się pierwszym dniem w szkole. Możesz na nas liczyć :D Dobranoc J Viv: Dziękuje. Dobranoc J Jakby czytał mi w myślach. Uśmiechnęłam się do telefonu, po czym zasnęłam. Obudził mnie budzik. Wyciągnęłam rękę i chwyciłam telefon wyłączają to wstrętne ustrojstwo. Spoglądam na godzinę szóstą dwadzieścia, do szkoły miałam na ósmą więc trzeba wstać, ale tak mi się nie chcę. Chwile pomęczyłam się trochę z grawitacją i w końcu wstałam. Ubrałam moje kapcie i zeszłam na dół. - hymn… Co by tu zjeść? Chwyciłam chleb i włożyłam do tostera. Czekając aż moje śniadanie się zrobi zaparzyłam sobie kawy i przygotowałam śniadanie do szkoły. Gdy zjadłam, ruszyłam na górę się szykować. Niestety to zajmuje mi dość dużo czasu, gdyż muszę zrobić się na „Sofie”. Umyłam się i związałam włosy, zaczęłam się malować. Wyprostowałam perukę i założyłam na głowę sprawdzając czy się trzyma. Zdążyłam pomalować paznokcie na pudrowy róż. Podeszłam do szafy i wybrałam białą sukienkę z koronką do tego białe sandały. Gotowa wzięłam torebkę wyszłam z domu, dotarłam tam w około dziesięć minut. Szkoła z zewnątrz była dość duża, miała dziedziniec a obok znajdowała się sala gimnastyczna. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam do środka. - O nowa laska – zawołał jakiś chłopak w czerwonych włosach. Zignorowałam go i weszłam do środka szkoły, gdzie przywitała mnie pani dyrektor. Bardzo miła kobieta, jak na razie to zaczyna się nieźle. Mam iść do Nataniela w sprawie teczki. Muszę przyznać że wystrój szkoły pasuje do jej nazwy. W końcu weszłam do właściwego pokoju. Koło sterty papierów stał blond włosy chłopak a obok niego kręciła się jakaś brunetka. - O witaj. Pewnie nowa uczennica, Sofie Bayley jak mniemam. Wszystko jest uzupełnione, proszę twój plan i kluczyk do szafki. - Dziękuję. - Jestem Melania, a to Nataniel- powiedziała dziewczyna gdy chłopak odszedł. - Sofie- uśmiechnęłam się. -Choć zaprowadzę cię do Sali. - Dziękuję. Melania zaprowadziłam mnie pod sale, musiała jednak już pójść do swojej klasy. Weszłam do klasy, i wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. - Nowa uczennica Sofie, usiać koło Rozalii – wskazał na biało włosom. Podeszłam do stolika i usiadłam obok dziewczyny. - Cześć jestem Roza. - Sofie Rozmawiałam całą lekcje z Rozą. Zadzwonił dzwonek, a do mnie podbiegł Alexy. - Sofii , jak miło cię widzieć - Cześć Alexy Po chwili poznałam Iris, Violete, Kim i Peggy. Lekcje minęły mi na rozmowach z owymi znajomymi. Nawet nie zorientowałam się a byłam w domu. Po chwili przyszedł SMS: Cześć siostrzyczko :* Cześć braciszku :* Jak tam u ciebie? Musze przyznać jest ciekawie. A u cb? Nic szczególnego zatrudniłem nowego pracownika Ach tak? Wybacz Vivi muszę już iść mam jazdę Cześć Pa. Po chwili jednak zadzwonił telefon: -Hallo? - Cześć Sofie, idziemy z znajomymi na pizze. Chciałabym dołączyć. - Pewnie! - Spotkamy się w parku obok Fontany. No to jemy na mieście. Poszłam się przebrać. Wybrałam czarną bluzkę, spódnice w kwiaty, brązowy sweterek i białe adidasy. Wzięłam torbę i wyszłam z domu. - Część – oczy wszystkich skierowały się na mnie. Podeszła do mnie Roza - Część Soffi! – wyświergotała dziewczyna przytulając mnie. Jezu ile ona ma siły?! Zaraz mnie zmiażdży. - Rozaaa… dusisz – ledwo wyszeptałam gdyż złotooka odcinała mi dopływ tlenu. - Wybacz- odsunęła się szybko. I odwróciła do wszystkich – No to jest Violetta i Iris, ale je już znasz. A to Dajan, i Kevin. – wskazała po kolei na zielonookiego, brązowookiego i niebieskookiego. - Cześć, miło was poznać – uśmiechnęłam się do nich. - Ciebie również. - Dobra nie będziemy tu tak stać, jestem strasznie głodna, pójdźmy już do tej pizzerii! – krzyknęła złotooka, a my wybuchliśmy śmiechem. - No dobrze chodźmy już bo Roza zaraz umrze nam z głodu – zaśmiał się niebieskooki. Rozalia się nadąsała, ale i tak w końcu ruszyliśmy. Po piętnastu minutach drogi w końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zajęliśmy miejsca pod oknem, po chwili przyszedł kelner po zamówienia. Chłopcy wzięli po dużej pizzy, chyba ze wszystkimi dodatkami. Gdzie oni to zmieszczą? A my po małej. W trakcie czekania na nasze zamówienie zaczęły się pytania skierowane w moją stronę. - Sofie. Skąd pochodzisz? - z USA, a dokładnie w Nowym Orleanie – odpowiedziałam zanim zdążyłam ugryść się w język. Vivian idiotko może jeszcze im zdradź im jeszcze na jakiej ulicy i numer domu! To jest tajne! A ty im to zdradzasz, Geniusz! - A to daleko. Dlaczego tu przyjechałaś?- ciągnął dalej Kevin - Musiałam odpocząć od tego miasta – uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. - Mieszkasz z rodzicami – tym razem odezwała się Iris - Nie.. oni nie żyją – udałam smutną, choć naprawdę chciałam wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale się powstrzymałam. - Oj przepraszam nie wiedziałam – powiedziała skruszona rudowłosa. - Nic się nie stało – uśmiechnęłam się do nich – Może teraz wy opowiecie mi coś o sobie. Najpierw zaczęła Roza, potem Violka. W między czasie przyszła pizza. Następnie Jade i Dajan opowiadali o sobie. Iris również, a na końcu był Kevin. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy że się ściemniło, gdyby nie wyproszono nas z pizzerii. No tak dochodziła dwunasta w nocy, a jutro przecież do szkoły. Niestety, pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i ruszyłam do domu. Mimo ciemność nie bałam się. Uwielbiałam tę porę, wydawała się taka tajemnicza. Księżyc i gwiazdy pięknie świeciły na niebie, a światła lamp dodawały uroku, wszędzie cisza i spokój. Szłam więc powoli nie przejmując się niczym, choć powinnam. Musze bardzie uważać na to co mówię, inaczej moja misja nie wypali… Minął już miesiąc od kiedy wcieliłam się w Sofie. Musze przyznać dużo się zdarzyło, po pierwsze zakolegowałam się z Kastielem, Szok.. Jest dobą osobą, tylko ma trudny charakter, uwielbia mnie wkurzać, a ja nie mogę mu niestety nic zrobić. Drugą sprawą jest poznanie Lysandra…Ach. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj Wracam właśnie z zakupów z Rozą. Białowłosa męczyła mnie już chyba z tydzień, więc uległa. Więc wyszło na to że wracam do domu około godziny 18.00 i jestem obładowana zakupami. Dzisiejszy dzień był dość zimny i wietrzny, w ogóle nie pasował do klimatu lata, no ale cóż.. Bam. Runęłam w dół. Super, co jeszcze. Jak na ironie wiatr zwiał mi kapelusz z głowy. Świetnie! - Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał jakiś głos pomagając mi wstać. Spojrzałam na twarz mojego wybawiciela i oniemiałam. Przede mną stał wysoki chłopak ubrany w ubranie, chyba z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Miał białe włosy, które ściemniały się przy końcówkach z jednej strony, do tego śliczne dwukolorowe oczy. Jedno złote a drugie zielone. Bożę… - To chyba należy do ciebie – podał mi kapelusz. - Dziękuje – uśmiechnęłam się, zakładając na głowę kapelusz. - Nie ma za co – uśmiechnął się chłopak – Jestem Lysander White – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń. - Vi… Sofie Bayley. Miło mi poznać. – podałam mu dłoń w celu uściśnięcia, ale chłopak mnie w nią pocałował. Zarumieniłam się lekko. Jaki gentelman. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się, moje serce zrobiło fikołka. Ach.. i.. Ech.. Oczywiście moja kochana przyjaciółka Rozalia, chciała mnie wyswatać. Popychała mnie na różnych chłopców. Oczywiście dostawałam wiele zaproszeń, ale wszystkie odrzucałam, za co złotooka chciała mnie udusić. No cóż, przynajmniej jest ciekawie. Niedawno gdy zaczęłam się zadawać z Kasem, przyczepiła się do mnie Amber, plastikowa laka bez ani odrobiny rozumu. Cytuje „Odczep się od mojego Kastunia, bo pożałujesz” Śmiechu warte naprawdę. Panna plastik doczepiła się do mnie, jak rzep psiego ogona. Ale nic nie zrobiła takiego strasznego oprócz popychania mnie itp. Nie wie z kim zadziera, już ma przerąbane. Kiedyś wyrwę jej te kłaki. Co do szkoły dowiedziałam się trochę rzeczy na temat nauczycieli i uczniów, po za tym nic szczególnego. Trzeba będzie zrobić mały włam do szkoły. No cóż, taka praca nic nie poradzę. - Sofie, żyjesz? – spytała złotooka i białowłosy - Tak, wybaczcie zamyśliłam się – westchnęłam, spoglądając na nich. Lys był cały w zielonej farbie a Roza w kleju. Wybuchłam śmiechem. - Co wy macie na twarzach!- śmiałam się dalej, łapiąc się za brzuch. Spojrzeli na siebie i również wybuchli śmiechem. Trwało to chyba z piętnaście minut, zanim się ogarnęliśmy. Roza poszła zmyć klej, bo Lysiu już się z tym uporał. Szkoda ładnie mu w zielonym xD Spojrzałam na zegarek. - Będę musiała już iść – westchnęłam podnosząc się z kanapy. - Odprowadzę cię – zaproponował Lys. - Nie trzeba, naprawdę – uśmiechnęłam się. - Ależ nalegam – zaśmiał się. Pożegnałam się jeszcze z Rozą i Leo, po czym opuściła ich dom. Szliśmy tak spokojnie w stronę mojego domu, rozmawiając na różne tematy. Nagle zerwał się ogromny wiatr, zaczęło lać i grzmiało. Szybko pobiegliśmy do mojego domu. - I się rozpadało – powiedział Lys, sapiąc z wysiłku. - A rano było tak ładnie – westchnęłam. - Pogoda lubi się zmieniać. Będę już iść - Nie mam mowy, nigdzie ciebie nie puszczę w taką pogodę – wskazałam na niebo. -…Dobrze, zadzwonię tylko do Leo. – uśmiechnął się chłopak wybierając numer Leo. Jestem sama z Lysem, oj będzie się działo… =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "My dreamcatcher" by Krenni? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:W toku